Apa Kau Tahu
by LokyCry
Summary: Sasuke memaksa sang president council, Naruto untuk menjadi pacarnya. warning: OOC, Typo s , Gaje, BL  Sho-ai . SasuNaru. Don't Like, Don't read. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Always SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, BL(Sho-ai)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa Kau Tau<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Murid Baru-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Setiap ada murid baru pasti beberapa siswa lain gelisah dan tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa murid baru itu. Apalagi terdengar kabar bahwa sang murid baru sangat tampan dan dapat menyaingi President council di sekolah itu.

Sebagai orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah ternama, Naruto agak ketinggalan berita soal kedatangan murid baru padahal dirinya adalah president council yang menurut beberapa murid cewek kalau Naruto itu sangat keren dan beberapa murid cowok memuja sifat manisnya.

"Kau serius tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada bingung kepada Naruto yang masih asyik melambaikan tangan ke beberapa murid cewek di sepanjang koridor. "Ya, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan data diri murid baru itu." Kali ini Naruto menatap serius ke arah Kiba sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Kau memang selalu ketinggalan berita… Merepotkan." Suara Shikamaru terdengar malas menanggapi tingkah Naruto, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara meja kelas. Naruto hanya meliriknya sadis, "Aku memang selalu begitu. Maaf deh." Kata Naruto lagi, Gaara dan Neji memaklumi sifat president council mereka itu.

.

**Plok.. Plok..** -suara tepukan dari Kakashi-sensei menginterupsi kegaduhan di kelas tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai langsung. Kalian pasti tau kalau sekarang ada murid pindahan baru'kan? Nah, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." Kakashi melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di luar kelas menyuruhnya segera masuk.

Yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto adalah murid baru itu seorang cowok yang sangat tampan, bertubuh tinggi, dan memiliki rambut raven. Beberapa murid cewek langsung berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan malaikat dihadapan mereka.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Sasuke." Murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat beberapa cewek tidak tahan untuk tidak pingsan.

Mata Kakashi menatap sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari bangku yang kosong, "Kau.. duduk di sebelah… uhmm.." Kakashi terlihat bingung karena semua bangku telah terisi. Tanpa persetujuan Kakashi, Sasuke menuju ke arah bangku Naruto, membuat sang president council tersebut tersentak kaget terlebih lagi ketika si murid baru mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Naruto.

"Kau…" Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, beberapa murid menahan napas dengan tingkah murid baru itu. Sasuke membuka suara lagi, "Kau harus menjadi pacarku.. tidak ada penolakan, ataupun komentar."

Ok… ini cukup membuat Naruto menganga lebar. _Apa yang barusan dia bilang? Ini… pernyataan cinta?_

Suara histeria teriakan kembali membahana di seluruh ruangan kelas, kali ini dengan beberapa korban cewek yang bergelimpangan di lantai karena patah hati.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gosip-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Gosip di sekolah ternama cepat sekali menyebar, padahal baru kemarin Naruto di tembak oleh murid baru yang notabene nya adalah cowok tampan. Itu sedikit membuat citra Naruto sebagai cowok terkeren dan paling manis di sekolah hancur seketika.

"Argghh… aku tidak percaya, apa maunya dia sebenarnya sih?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi, beberapa salam dari adik kelasnya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali, pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Entahlah, mungkin ingin membuatmu marah." Suara Kiba terdengar tenang saja, hal itu membuat Naruto melirik kesal. "Mungkin, dia ingin menghancurkan citra mu di mata seluruh siswa." Kali ini Neji yang membuka suara. "Tapi belum tentu begitu'kan? Bisa saja dia memang menyukaimu." Suara Gaara terdengar tenang sambil tetap berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Arrgghh… Semua hal itu membuatku pusing. Aku ingin segera ke kantin." Kata Naruto lagi, dia mulai menelusuri koridor ketika tatapan aneh dari beberapa murid tertuju padanya.

"Mereka menatapmu, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik pada Naruto. Si cowok pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil, sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa orang padanya.

"Hooiii… Naruto, selamat ya. Kau dilamar juga." Suara Rock Lee membuat Naruto kaget. "A..Apa?"

"Iya, dilamar! Coba lihat ini." Rock Lee memperlihatkan selebaran yang berukuran sedang ke arah Naruto.

**Pengumumam**

**Untuk sang president council tersayang, aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di ruang kelas. Baiklah, langsung saja, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku. Uke milikku. Bila dirimu bersedia hubungi nomor dibawah ini.**

**Salam**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto membeku seketika menatap kertas di tangannya, Kiba yang penasaran mencoba mengintip selebaran tadi. "Sasuke ingin melamar Naruto tetapi kata-kata yang digunakannya lebih mirip iklan kehilangan hewan ya?" Pernyataan dari Kiba sukses membuat Naruto pingsan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tetangga-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Ketika kau berusaha menghindari masalah malah akan timbul masalah baru? Seperti hari ini, Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan kembali ke sekolah. Dia bahkan berpura-pura sakit dihadapan ibunya agar dibolehkan ijin untuk hari ini saja. Naruto bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat harga dirinya hancur lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke sekolah?" Suara Kushina sedikit khawatir apalagi melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi pagi bergelung di dalam selimut tanpa mau keluar kamar.

"Iya, aku sedang sakit." Jawab Naruto singkat, Kushina hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. "Baiklah, beristirahatlah dulu. Ibu mau pergi kerja, hari ini ada pasien yang akan dioperasi, ibu harus bergegas pergi." Kushina segera meninggalkan Naruto setelah mencium lembut kening anaknya itu. "Ya, ibu. Hati-hati."

Setelah Naruto ditinggal sendiri, dia agak sedikit bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya pagi ini. Mungkin sarapan ramen akan sedikit membuat pikirannya tenang.

**Ting.. Tong**

Suara bel membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makan nya sebentar. Matanya beralih menatap jam di dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. _Tidak mungkin teman sekelas, kan sekarang masih jam pelajaran…_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

**Ting.. Tong** –Suara bel pintu terdengar lagi, Naruto segera bergegas menuju pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sesekali menabrak perabotan rumah yang ada.

**Ting..Tong**

"Sebentar…" Seru Naruto dari dalam sambil mengelus-elus jari kakinya yang tersandung kursi. Pintu depan segera dibuka Naruto, menampakan sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh cowok pirang tersebut.

"Kau…" Naruto terbelalak sambil menunjuk sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hai, Dobe. Hari ini aku ijin sekolah, karena aku mengurus kepindahanku. Rumahku tepat berada di hadapanmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang agak besar dan tepat berseberangan dengan rumah Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, kemudian tersenyum manis yang bagi Naruto lebih mirip sebuah seringai mengerikan, "Mulai, hari ini bertetangga. Semoga kita cepat akrab ya, Dobe."

Naruto kembali pingsan lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Phobia-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Setiap orang memiliki phobia nya masing-masing. Ketakutan terhadap suatu objek tertentu atau hal tertentu yang bagi mereka terlalu takut untuk menyentuh, melihat atau merasakan. Naruto memiliki sebuah phobia yang setiap mengingatnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Phobia yang tidak ada obatnya sama sekali.

"Naruto, kau tidak ke kantin?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang terus menerus meringkuk di pojok kelas. "Aku tidak mau, dia pasti disana." Tolak Naruto lagi masih dengan tingkat depresi yang tinggi. "Kalau begini terus, citra mu akan semakin pudar. Kau harus kuat!" Kali ini Neji yang menyemangati Naruto, Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya hanya menguap malas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mulai terlihat tegang, tatapannya memperlihatkan ketakutan yang sangat besar ketika melihat pintu kelas terbuka pelahan, membuat efek dan sound background mulai mengalun dramatis.

Pintu kelas terbuka seutuhnya, memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegangi beberapa kotak ramen.

"Hai, Dobe. Ayo kita makan bareng." Sasuke menyeringai ke Naruto yang kini berusaha kabur lewat jendela tetapi sempat ditahan oleh beberapa teman-temannya.

"Jangan bunuh diri, Naruto." Kiba memegangi erat baju Naruto. "Apa kau gila meloncat dari lantai tiga begini?" Neji masih berusaha menenangkan cowok pirang itu. "Kau bisa mati Naruto! Kuatkan hatimu!" Gaara berseru marah sambil tetap memegangi tubuh Naruto yang tetap ingin meloncat lewat jendela.

"Tidak! Lepaskan Aku! Aku bakal dibunuh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Hooaaammm…. Mendokusei." Shikamaru menguap lagi, kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan kegaduhan itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Dari luar terdengar teriakan melolong Naruto ketika Sasuke berusaha mendekatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kiss-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Sebuah ciuman dapat membuat seseorang menjadi rileks tanpa beban pikiran. Naruto berusaha mempercayai pemikiran itu jika saja dirinya dicium oleh gadis cantik dan manis. Bukan seorang cowok banyak tingkah yang meng-klaim dirinya sebagai pacar dan Uke nya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpit dirinya dengan tembok di belakang. Cowok raven itu terlihat sedang mengendus wangi tubuh Naruto tanpa mempedulikan bahwa mereka kini berada di tengah koridor kelas.

"Teme, lepaskan aku." Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke yang mulai mendekati jarak jangkau bibirnya. "Kenapa harus melepaskanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sok polos yang makin membuat Naruto kesal. "Jangan sok imut, teme! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau mencoba menciumku, apa kau belum puas juga?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan cowok bermata Onyx ini. "Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil mencium mu, Dobe. Aku ingin mencium mu." Suara Sasuke terdengar gentle di telinga Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Ja..Jangan bodoh, teme! Ini di koridor, kau memang iblis." Naruto masih tetap bersikukuh tidak akan mau dicium oleh cowok yang berada dihadapannya ini. Sasuke diam sesaat kemudian matanya beralih ke samping lalu terbelalak kaget. "Ada Iruka-sensei." Serunya dengan cepat, yang kontan membuat Naruto berbalik kaget.

"Eh? Mana? Tidak ada sama seka~… hmpphhh…" ketika Naruto berbalik bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh mulut Sasuke. Kemudian melepaskannya dengan kecupan panjang. "Terima kasih untuk morning kiss-nya, Dobe." Kata Sasuke menyeringai jahil kemudian beranjak pergi masuk ke kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri kaku.

_My first kiss…!_ Jerit hati Naruto di tengah-tengah koridor sambil bersimbah air mata penyesalan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hukuman-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Sebuah hukuman mampu membuat seseorang tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ini juga berlaku pada Naruto yang sudah secara resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke walaupun secara paksa.

"Apa maumu, Teme!" Seru Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya hanya memandangnya dengan tajam. Kemudian sebuah tangan menarik kasar rambut pirang Naruto membuat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah bersikap akrab dengan Sai." Sasuke lebih menarik wajah Naruto ke arahnya, hingga si cowok pirang dapat mencium wangi mint dari tubuh Sasuke. "Aku ingin bergaul dengan siapa saja itu hak ku!" Protes Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh ke Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu diam dan terus menatap Naruto yang masih terikat tali dengan beberapa vibrator di tubuhnya. Suara desahan Naruto tak membuat hukuman nya di ringankan. Ini sebuah hukuman bagi cowok pirang tukang selingkuh yang tidak menggubris perintah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan.. aahhhk… aku.. Teme!" Naruto masih men-death glare Sasuke yang duduk tenang di sisi ranjang Naruto dan terus melihat tontonan menarik itu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baiklah, hukuman akan ku ringankan." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Naruto dapat melihat, sang uchiha muda menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti melihat makanan mewah dihadapannya. Kancing kemejanya dibuka satu persatu membuat dada bidang Sasuke terlihat sexy. Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik.

"Siap untuk hukuman baru, president?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu merasakan kengerian yang sebentar lagi akan muncul. Kalau saja kedua orang tuanya tau betapa horornya hati Naruto saat ini.

.

"Sayang, Kenapa Naruto berteriak-teriak seperti itu ya?" Tanya Kushina di ruang keluarga sambil melirik ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar Naruto di lantai atas. Minato tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, dia lebih memilih membaca Koran sambil menonton televisi.

"Kata Sasuke, dia mau mengajari Naruto teknik bela diri. Itu bagus'kan untuk memperkuat tubuh Naruto." Jawab Minato tenang sedangkan Kushina hanya ber'Ohh' saja.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Love action-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Kepintaran seseorang hanya berbeda tipis dengan kemesuman orang tersebut. Dan Naruto menyadari betapa pintar dan mesumnya Sasuke sekarang ini. Entah dia harus memuji atau malah ingin membunuh Sasuke yang sekarang ini sedang bersamanya di ruang dewan sekolah, khusus bagi siswa yang memiliki kartu keanggotaan dewan.

Naruto duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke, sesekali Naruto melirik jenuh ke lengan Sasuke yang kini memiliki lencana _vice president_ atau wakil presiden yang butuh kepintaran ekstra untuk mencapai gelar tersebut.

"Dobe, jangan melirik ke arah ku terus, lihat ke depan. Kau harus belajar sesuatu dari yang kau tonton." Ujar Sasuke masih tetap menatap adegan 'panas' yang terpampang dihadapannya. Naruto merasa risih.

"Cukup! Aku mau keluar ruangan." Seru Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa. "Tidak, sampai kau belajar sesuatu dari ini." Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Lihat itu baik-baik. Agar kau bisa belajar dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengajari presiden bodoh sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk adegan di hadapan mereka. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan urat kemarahannya.

"Dengar ya , Teme! Kalau kau ingin belajar dari Blue Film, aku tidak mungkin marah seperti ini. Tetapi kau malah belajar dengan melihat Gaara dan Neji melakukan 'itu' secara langsung! Belum lagi kau juga menyuruh Kiba dan Shikamaru yang ikut bergabung! Kau itu sudah gila ya!" Tunjuk Naruto ke NejiGaara yang sedang mendesah hebat di atas meja kerja miliknya dan ShikaKiba melakukan 'gulat panas' di lantai. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Itu bagus'kan, Dobe? Melihat secara langsung lebih baik di bandingkan hanya menonton film." Suara Sasuke terdengar mengerikan di telinga Naruto, apalagi kali ini Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menguncinya dengan memperlihatkan sebuah seringai pada cowok pirang itu.

"Ayo, kita belajar seperti mereka juga, Naruto-chan." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah NejiGaara dan ShikaKiba.

Naruto menelan air liurnya susah payah. _Sepertinya pantatku akan sakit lagi…_ Jerit hati Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Terbakar-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Rasa terbakar di dalam hati? Naruto tau itu. Saat ini dia selalu merasa terbakar ketika mengingat wajah Sasuke ataupun tingkah arogan orang itu. Setiap gerakannya, setiap perkataanya membuat wajah Naruto terasa panas dan merah. Naruto benci rasa terbakar seperti itu, karena baginya rasa panas di hati, membuatnya makin mencintai sang Uchiha muda.

Naruto masih bergelung di atas ranjang, matanya tidak mau terpejam walau sedetik pun, padahal ini sudah lewat jam 10 malam. "Uhhkk… ayo mata, terpejamlah." Naruto berusaha keras menutup kelopak matanya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi dengan pasrah Naruto bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. _Mungkin sedikit air minum dapat membuatku tertidur…_ pikir Naruto lagi.

**Tok..Tok.. –**Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. _Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini…_ Kata Naruto lagi dalam hati. Dia menaruh gelas di atas meja makan kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan.

"Uhmm.. siapa di luar?" Tanya Naruto agak sedikit was-was. "Ini aku, Dobe. Buka pintunya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Pintu sudah di buka, menampakan sosok Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh arti. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bingung, "Sedang apa kau malam-malam ini datang ke rumahku?" Naruto bersender di pintu, Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Aku terbakar." Dua kata itu membuat Naruto melongo,"Kau… apa?" Naruto berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya lagi. Apa dia tidak salah dengar bahwa saat ini Sasuke 'terbakar'? sama seperti dirinya?

"Aku terbakar, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Ya, aku juga sama." Pernyataan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung. "Maksudmu apa, Dobe?"

Naruto mengerutkan bibirnya tanda dia sebal, wajahnya masih merah menahan malu, "Aku bilang kalau aku juga terbakar seperti mu." Kata Naruto lagi membuat si cowok raven ternganga.

"Ta.. Tapi.." Sasuke berusaha berbicara lagi tapi sebuah jari menutup bibir cowok raven itu.

"Kau tau, setiap malam aku terbakar karena mengingatmu." Naruto memalingkan matanya dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan susah tidur karena setiap aku memejamkan mata hanya ada sosokmu di bayanganku." Sambung Naruto lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Sasuke, "Tu..Tunggu, Dobe…"

"Ssstt.. diamlah. Aku tau, kau juga ingin bilang kalau kau terbakar karena diriku." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

"A..Aku senang kalau kau cinta denganku.. tapi aku sedang terbakar, Dobe!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi ke Naruto. "Ya, aku juga terbakar." Jawab Naruto di sela senyum manisnya. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri kemudian menunjuk ke rumahnya yang kini penuh dengan kobaran api.

"Rumahku terbakar, Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke yang kali ini tidak mempedulikan pose sexy Naruto. "A..Apa? kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih." Naruto mulai panik.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi, Bodoh!" Sasuke men-death glare Naruto yang kini berlari ke arah rumah Sasuke lalu berteriak 'kebakaran.. kebakaran.. tolong'.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Deklarasi-<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Apa kau tau? Sebuah deklarasi ditujukan untuk memberitahu pernyataan yang diumumkan secara jelas, dan ringkas. Dan Naruto tau apa maksud deklarasi yang baru saja diumumkan oleh vice president itu di depan seluruh siswa sekolah. Sasuke berbicara dengan tegas dan masih dengan wajah stoicnya ketika dia menegaskan sebuah deklarasi di depan mic.

Bukan deklarasi tentang mensejahterakan hidup para siswa atau membuat suatu program pendidikan di sekolah meraka. Bukan deklarasi yang seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan firasat buruk ketika di akhir pidato Sasuke menyatakan suatu kalimat yang membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tinggal di rumah Naruto. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi salah satu keluarga Uzumaki yang tentu saja itu artinya aku dan Naruto akan bertunangan." Sasuke mengakhiri pidatonya dengan sebuah pernyataan bodoh. Seluruh siswa hening seketika kemudian…

"Waahh.. selamat ya, Naruto." Gaara memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh rasa haru tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan siswa lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga." Kiba menangis penuh rasa senang sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. "Mendokusei.." Kata Shikamaru tetap dengan ketidak peduliannya.

"Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tetap berjalan baik." Neji menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih tak bergerak karena kaku. "Aku benci kamu, Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sambil menangisbersimbah air mata. "Tu..Tunggu…" Naruto berusaha mengejar Sakura tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan Naruto.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Hinata malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Boys Love Forever'. "Te..terima kasih.." Kata Naruto terbata-bata, Hinata tersenyum malu. "Itu komik buatanku sendiri lho, Naruto-kun." Pernyataan dari Hinata sukses membuat Naruto kaku seketika.

"Yosh! Masa muda yang sangat bergairah!" Rock Lee meninju pundak Naruto akan ucapan selamatnya.

"Aku di tolak, ya? Aku jadi sakit hati." Kata Sai sambil tetap memasang senyumannya pada Naruto. "Uhmm.. maaf ya, Sai." Jawab Naruto menunduk bersalah, Sai menepuk kepalanya lembut, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Lepaskan Dobe-ku, Sai." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sai. "Ya, tidak masalah, sekarang dia milikmu." Kata Sai lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style._

"Ayo kita _honeymoon_, Dobe." Perkataan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat seluruh siswa berteriak-teriak histeris. Kali ini dengan beberapa simbahan darah dari fan's girl-nya Sasuke yang bunuh diri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**.**

**Satu fic Gaje dari q... ^_^**

**yap! ku harap kalian suka dengan jalan ceritaku yang masih agak kacau...**

**Review plis ^O^  
><strong>


End file.
